


Sorry Dada

by SannieBubs



Series: Precious Little Moments [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Park Seonghwa, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Play Fighting, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs
Summary: Sangie and Jongie fight over a stuffed toy, Hwa is the concerned little brother who tries to break up the situation.What happens when Seonghwa gets hurt?
Series: Precious Little Moments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Sorry Dada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabulousweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweirdo/gifts).



> Another wonderful request from the wonderful fabulousweirdo!

Today is a pretty peaceful day in the ATEEZ dorm. Half the group is out, leaving Yunho and his three littles, Seonghwa, Jongho and Yeosang in the dorm. Yunho enjoys looking after the three littles, he was the main caregiver for a reason. He finds them absolutely adorable, even if they do try to make his life hard at any given moment. 

The thing is, unlike most littles, Yeosang and Jongho have a penchant for getting into trouble. It’s less common to find a completely peaceful dorm than it is to find the two in some sort of altercation over one thing or another. The whole group have attempted to get the littles to stop fighting, but the two have explained, whilst big, that it isn’t due to a dislike of each other, as the two love each other to bits outside of headspace. They just love getting into fights.

Seonghwa is often too small to help Yunho sort the two out. When he is big enough, however, he hates seeing his brothers argue, always trying to get the two to stop. They usually listen to Seonghwa when they hear him start to cry, hating seeing their brother cry more than their love of fighting.

Another by product of the two littles’ fights is that it usually ends up with something breaking. When little, the two seem to forget that they possess the strength of fully grown adults, they end up tugging or hitting a little to hard and the situations end in tears. The caregivers have had to buy many replacement stuffies, action figures and other toys to account for the ones lost in the littles’ passionate conflicts.

That takes us to today, where the two littles are engaged in yet other fight. Yunho had left the room, heading to the toilet, leaving two, at the time peaceful, littles playing separately on the carpet and the third sitting on the couch, sucking on his pacifier and watching the TV. Sangie is the one that starts the fight, grabbing a blue teddy bear right out of Jongie’s hands.

“Hey, dat Jongie’s!” Jongho shouts, trying to take the bear away from Yeosang’s snatching hands.

“Nuh uh! It’s Sangie’s now!” Sangie turns away from Jongie, his back to the other little. 

Jongie launches himself on Sangie’s back, trying to pull the bear from Sangie’s grip, “Give it back! Dada says stealing is bad!”

“Yeah? Well, Dada isn’ here and I wan’ de toy.” Sangie pulls himself away from Jongie’s grip, crawling away. Jongie follows, climbing on the boys back and flipping them over, the bear between them.

Hwa has now noticed the fight and has started to make his way over to the fighting littles, climbing off the couch. He’s too little to speak, but is tired of his brothers fighting. As he finally makes it off the couch, the bear rips, head from body, and both the fighting boys burst into tears.

“Sangie’s fault!”

“No! Jongie’s fault!”

“Sangie broke the toy!”

“No! Jongie broke!”

The two boys have their eyes closed with tears flowing down their faces and are just flailing, trying to hit the other. They both feel a hand on their chest and instinctually push it off. Neither notice that it was Hwa that they had hit until they hear a loud crash.

Yunho reenters the room just in time to see the shelving start to fall and catches it before it can fall down on Hwa. He isn’t able to stop the books and CDs that the shelving holds, but nothing is heavy enough to injure the little.

Hwa instantly bursts into tears. Jongie and Sangie look up at their Dada, frozen in shock, before two new sets of cries join the first. Yunho sighs before righting the cabinet, making sure that it won’t fall. He then picks up Hwa, setting him on the couch and checking him for injuries before calming the boy and placing his pacifier back in his mouth, a different bear plushie placed in his arms as well.

He then turns back to the other two littles, whose cries have decreased significantly and are both looking up at their Dada, awaiting the punishment. He already knows a bit of the story, having heard the boys’ shouts whilst on the toilet, but he wants to hear what the boys have to say.

“What happened, boys?” Both boys shrink a little and look at each other. This was the scariest thing to every happen to them, they’d never almost hurt Hwa because of their fighting. Sangie is the one who speaks up first, pointing at the broken bear.

“Yeosangie stole de bear fro’ Jongie. Jongie try take back. When fight Sangie thought dat HwaHwa was Jongie so Sangie push HwaHwa and he- he hitted the cabine’ and Sangie sorry Sangie hurteded Hwa.” Yeosang starts rambling, tears gracing his eyes again. Yunho leans down to console the boy but Jongie speaks up.

“Jongie also pusheded HwaHwa. Jongie sorry too.” Yunho is surprised, both boys have admitted to fighting AND to pushing Hwa. Usually they’ll both try to blame it on each other. Yunho sighs, opening his arms and hugging both the littles when they dive into his embrace.

“Thank you for being honest, babies.” Yunho consoles the littles, “Dada’s not going to punish you because you were both honest and said you were sorry for what you did.”  
“Thank you, Dada.” Both littles reply, snuggling into Yunho’s arms. Yunho looks back over at the couch to see Hwa asleep. 

“I think it’s nap time, don’t you babies?” Both littles nod. “It’s been very stressful, let’s get you all to bed.”

Yunho gets both the now sniffling boys to a standing position and carefully guides them around the mess on the floor. Once they’re at the door he gets the boys to stay there and turns around and collects Hwa off of the couch. He guides the to older littles to Jongho and Mingi’s room, tucking them into Jongho’s bed after they insist on sleeping together. He tucks Hwa in on Mingi’s bed, knowing the boy won’t mind.

Heading back to the lounge room, Yunho sighs when he sees the extent of the mess. It’s bigger than any mess that the little’s have made before, but Yunho is a lot less mad than he usually is. He likes honest boys a lot more than ones who try to shift the blame over the littlest things.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheeky little boys!
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated darlings!
> 
> Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards


End file.
